paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Together For Life, Under the Water: ErieXCaspian pups
These are Erie and Caspian's future pups. they are shared between Confetii the party Pup AND Chase the police pup555. But sadly confetti has left so I will be taking custody of them. Appaerences Treasure: He is white with a brown muzzle leading down to his chest, He has a silver splotch on his chest and left paw. He has tips of dark brown on all the others. He has timid brown eyes.His tail is lime green, Dark brown, white then Red. The fin is a bronze-dark brown color. Land pup- In place of his tail he is white with black back paws and a large tail that is brown underneath. Murphey: She is brown with silver line running from her muzzle to her chest. Her chest however is white. She has blue eyes. Her tail is Light green, then Red and lastly white. Land pup- In place of her tail, her tail is grey and docked. her two back paws are light brown Medow: Her desighn is similar to her mothers with a caramel color for her main color and brown on her toes. Her cheek has 3 grey spots on it like her mother Her tail is Sea Green with one White stripe and one Darker Stripe, the end it also the darker sea green Land pup- In land pup form her paws are the same as her front paws, her tail is mostly brown with a white ring and darker brown ring and tip Riptide: Her desighn is resemblant of her fathers but mostly grey with a light black circle around her left eye. Her tail is a pale red color with a white stripe in the middle and a dark brown stripe down the middle of the white stripe, the end is a light blue color Land pup- She has a long Husky like tail with a white bottom. The rest of her is grey besides her stomach witch is white. Personalities Treasure: He is very take charge sort of. He will do anything to protect his siblings and family. As the only boy he is very overprotective of the three. Murphey: She is very spunky and random, she will always be hyper and as if she is running on a diesel engine. *zoom* Medow: She has a very mellow pup, She takes after her mother about being quiet but she isnt very secluded or shy and loves making friends with other pups when she can Riptide: Shes the most Spunky but shes also a bit of a bully She gets mistaken for a male all the time and hates it when she is. She makes snide remarks alot but also engoys doing stunts. She doesent turn down from a fight and when injured she will usualt just keep on trecking Trivia * Treasure and Murphey are desighned by Chase Police Pup555 and Medow and Riptide are desighned by Confetii the Party pup * Riptide likes Exploring Shipwrecks * Riptide has a large X shaped scar on her chest that she got from a mishap inside a shipwreck. Its mostly healed by the time shes a Teen/Adult but you can see the pink X against her white fur. she also has nicks on her ears and tail and other scars along her legs and arms that she gets when being recless * Riptide is Bisexual * Murphey has a crush on Bullfrog and Medow has a crush on Hall (I need some time to sort out their crushes so I'm just leaving these for now. *They can transform into land pups, because of Caspian's ability to do so. *One day while adventuring out to shore Treasure ran into Justice and there seemed to be a conection between the two, After talking with his siblings he soon relized that he had a crush. Stories Gallery Meadowland riptide.jpg|Medow and Riptide drawn by Confetii the Party Pup Murpheyandtreasurege.jpg|Murphey and Treasure-drawn by Confetii the party pup. The undersea foursome.jpg|The whole group! Drawn by Chase the police pup555 Riptide.jpg|Turns out I have the Right Colors for Riptide so dont be surprised if I draw them alot KIMBERLY - WIN 20151012 193913.jpg|Treasure with his Crush (In land pup Form) Land pup form! ErieXCaspian pups!.jpeg|A sketch of the pups on land! By Chase! TreasureXJustice1 colored!.png|Chase colored the pic that Silverheart drew! New program :X. TreasureXJustice 1 colored!.jpeg|Once again, Silverhaeart drew the pic, Chase colored it! Comeoninthewater.jpg|Awesome sketch Confetii drew of Treasure turning Justice into a Mer-Pup! Category:Future Generation Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Mer-Pups